1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sheet original handling device for automatically feeding originals from an original laying table on which sheet originals are piled through an original exposure station and discharging the originals to an original receiving portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such an automatic sheet original handling device for automatically conveying sheet originals, particularly in the case where thin originals are handled, a white reflecting plate may be disposed on the back side so as to prevent the back side of the originals from being copied, whereas this reflecting plate cannot be made completely flat, but for example, in a device using a pawl as the means for positioning originals, a reflecting plate which is partly white at the fore end thereof is disposed as near as possible to an original for the purpose of preventing distortion of the original by the stopper of the pawl and this leads to the formation of concavo-convexity of the reflecting plate which in turn leads to creation of the shadow of such concavo-convexity. Further, if there is a gap between a thin original and a reflecting plate having a white back side, the gap will form a shadow which will be copied on copy paper. Still further, in a device which is provided with an original detecting sensor, a sensor window for passing light therethrough is formed in the white reflecting plate and if this window is left open, the window will be copied on copy paper in case of a thin original.
Also, in such an automatic sheet original handling device for automatically conveying sheet originals which is of the type in which, particularly in case of a thin original, the original is stopped by the fore end of the pawl when the conveyance force is strong, the portion of the leading end of the sheet original which bears against the pawl is distorted to create image strain. To prevent this, various contrivances have been devised such as stopping the original at a place short of the pawl or once letting the original go beyond the pawl and then returning it, whereas these have been inaccurate or costly if accurate. On the other hand, if the conveyance force is weakened, it will cause unsatisfactory discharge in case of thick originals and this means a disadvantage that the conveyance force cannot be weakened during discharge.